Rüstungen
Rüstungen '''sind ein Bestandteil der Ausrüstung in Dark Souls. * Für Dark Souls II Variante, siehe Rüstungen (Dark Souls II) * Für Dark Souls III Variante, siehe Rüstungen (Dark Souls III) Allgemeine Informationen Armor provides protection against both physical (Regular, Strike, Slash, Thrust) damage and elemental (Magic, Fire, Lightning) damage, it increases resistance against negative status effects and it can increase Poise (stagger resistance). Verbesserungen Genau wie bei Waffen können die meisten '''Rüstungen verbessert werden. Armor can be upgraded to +10 (+5 for those that require Twinkling Titanite); armor cannot be upgraded down other upgrade paths. Upgraded armor yields higher defensive values and elemental resistance, but never alters Poise. Rüstungsarten Rüstungs-Sets werden in drei Arten aufgeteilt, die von ihrem Gewicht abhängig sind: *Leichte Rüstungen (0 - 19.9) *Mittlere Rüstungen (20 - 39.9) *Schwere Rüstungen (40+) Jedes Rüstungs-Set besteht aus vier Teilen die den jeweiligen Körperteil schützen: *Kopf Rüstungen *Brust Rüstungen *Hände Rüstungen *Beine Rüstungen Die meisten Sets sind komplett, es gibt jedoch Teile die keinem Set angehören oder Sets, die aus weniger Teilen bestehen. Rüstungen Liste= style="width:100%;" valign="top" Start Rüstung Sets *Brigand Set *Holy Set *Leder Set *Ritter Set *Tattered Cloth Set *Sorcerer Set *Black Leather Set *Wanderer Set *Hard Leather Set valign="top" Leichte Rüstung Sets *Antiquated Set *Big Hat's Set *Black Set *Black Sorcerer Set *Chain Set *Chester's Set *Crimson Set *Dingy Set *Gold-Hemmed Black Set *Great Lord Set *Hüllensoldat Set *Hollow Thief's Set *Hüllenkrieger Set *Lord's Blade Ciaran's Set *Maiden Set *Moonlight Set *Painting Guardian Set *Shadow Set *Witch Set *Xanthous Set valign="top" Mittlere Rüstung Sets *Adventurer's Set *Artorias Set *Balder Set *Black Knight Set *Brass Set *Catarina Set *Channeler's Set *Cleric Set *Crystalline Set *Dark Set *Eastern Set *Elite-Ritter Set *Favor Set *Gough's Set *Eisen Set *Ornstein's Set *Paladin Set *Silver Knight Set *Stahl Set *Set of Thorns valign="top" Schwere Rüstung Sets *Schwarzeisen Set *Giant Set *Golem Set *Guardian Set *Havel's Set *Smough's Set *Stone Set Entfernte Sets *Elite Cleric Set *Mage Smith Set } - Teile= style="width:100%;" valign="top" style="width: 25%;" Kopf Rüstungen valign="top" style="width: 25%;" Brust Rüstungen valign="top" style="width: 25%;" Hände Rüstungen valign="top" style="width: 25%;" Beine Rüstungen } style="width:100%; font-size: 88%;" valign="top" style="width: 25%;" Start Rüstungen *Brigand Hood *Priest's Hat *Pharis's Hat *Knight Helm *Tattered Cloth Hood *Sorcerer Hat *Thief Mask *Wanderer Hood *Standard Helm valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Brigand Armor *Holy Robe *Leather Armor *Knight Armor *Tattered Cloth Robe *Sorcerer Cloak *Black Leather Armor *Wanderer Coat *Hard Leather Armor valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Brigand Gauntlets *Traveling Gloves *Leather Gloves *Knight Gauntlets *Tattered Cloth Manchette *Sorcerer Gauntlets *Black Leather Gloves *Wanderer Manchette *Hard Leather Gauntlets valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Brigand Trousers *Holy Trousers *Leather Boots *Knight Leggings *Heavy Boots *Sorcerer Boots *Black Leather Boots *Wanderer Boots *Hard Leather Boots } style="width:100%; font-size: 88%;" valign="top" style="width: 25%;" Leichte Rüstungen *Crown of Dusk *Big Hat *Mask of Velka *Black Sorcerer Hat *Chain Helm *Snickering Top Hat *Mask of the Sealer *Dingy Hood *Gold-Hemmed Black Hood *Crown of the Great Lord *Hollow Soldier Helm *Hollow Thief's Hood *Hollow Warrior Helm *Porcelain Mask *Maiden Hood *Crown of the Dark Sun *Painting Guardian Hood *Shadow Mask *Witch Hat *Xanthous Crown valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Antiquated Dress *Sage Robe *Black Cleric Robe *Black Sorcerer Cloak *Chain Armor *Chester's Long Coat *Crimson Robe *Dingy Robe *Gold-Hemmed Black Cloak *Robe of the Great Lord *Hollow Soldier Armor *Hollow Thief's Armor *Hollow Warrior Armor *Lord's Blade Robe *Maiden Robe *Moonlight Robe *Painting Guardian Robe *Shadow Garb *Witch Cloak *Xanthous Overcoat valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Antiquated Gloves *Traveling Gloves *Black Manchette *Black Sorcerer Gauntlets *Leather Gauntlets *Chester's Gloves *Crimson Gloves *Dingy Gloves *Gold-Hemmed Black Gloves *Bracelet of the Great Lord *Lord's Blade Gloves *Maiden Gloves *Moonlight Gloves *Painting Guardian Gloves *Shadow Gauntlets *Witch Gloves *Xanthous Gloves valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Antiquated Skirt *Traveling Boots *Black Tights *Black Sorcerer Boots *Chain Leggings *Chester's Trousers *Crimson Waistcloth *Blood-Stained Skirt *Gold-Hemmed Black Skirt *Anklet of the Great Lord *Hollow Soldier Waistcloth *Hollow Thief's Tights *Hollow Warrior Waistcloth *Lord's Blade Waistcloth *Maiden Skirt *Moonlight Waistcloth *Painting Guard Waistcloth *Shadow Leggings *Witch Skirt *Xanthous Waistcloth } style="width:100%; font-size: 88%;" valign="top" style="width: 23%;" Mittlere Rüstungen *Helm of the Wise *Balder Helm *Black Knight Helm *Brass Helm *Catarina Helm *Six-Eyed Helm *Cleric Helm *Crystalline Helm *Dark Mask *Eastern Helm *Elite Knight Helm *Helm of Favor *Gough's Helm *Iron Helm *Ornstein's Helm *Paladin Helm *Helm of Artorias *Silver Knight Helm *Steel Helm *Helm of Thorns valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Armor of the Glorious *Balder Armor *Black Knight Armor *Brass Armor *Catarina Armor *Robe of the Channelers *Cleric Armor *Crystalline Armor *Dark Armor *Eastern Armor *Elite Knight Armor *Embraced Armor of Favor *Gough's Armor *Armor of the Sun *Ornstein's Armor *Paladin Armor *Armor of Artorias *Silver Knight Armor *Steel Armor *Armor of Thorns valign="top" style="width: 26%;" *Gauntlets of the Vanquisher *Balder Gauntlets *Black Knight Gauntlets *Brass Gauntlets *Catarina Gauntlets *Gauntlets of the Channelers *Cleric Gauntlets *Crystalline Gauntlets *Dark Gauntlets *Eastern Gauntlets *Elite Knight Gauntlets *Gauntlets of Favor *Gough's Gauntlets *Iron Bracelet *Ornstein's Gauntlets *Paladin Gauntlets *Gauntlets of Artorias *Silver Knight Gauntlets *Steel Gauntlets *Gauntlets of Thorns valign="top" style="width: 26%;" *Boots of the Explorer *Balder Leggings *Black Knight Leggings *Brass Leggings *Catarina Leggings *Waistcloth of the Channelers *Cleric Leggings *Crystalline Leggings *Dark Leggings *Eastern Leggings *Elite Knight Leggings *Leggings of Favor *Gough's Leggings *Iron Leggings *Ornstein's Leggings *Paladin Leggings *Leggings of Artorias *Silver Knight Leggings *Steel Leggings *Leggings of Thorns } style="width:100%; font-size: 88%;" valign="top" style="width: 25%;" Schwere Rüstungen *Schwarzeisenhelm *Giant Helm *Golem Helm *Guardian Helm *Havel's Helm *Smough's Helm *Stone Helm valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Schwarzeisenrüstung *Giant Armor *Golem Armor *Guardian Armor *Havel's Armor *Smough's Armor *Stone Armor valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Schwarzeisenhandschuhe *Giant Gauntlets *Golem Gauntlets *Guardian Gauntlets *Havel's Gauntlets *Smough's Gauntlets *Stone Gauntlets valign="top" style="width: 25%;" *Schwarzeisenbeinlinge *Giant Leggings *Golem Leggings *Guardian Leggings *Havel's Leggings *Smough's Leggings *Stone Leggings } style="width:100%; font-size: 88%;" valign="top" Einzigartige Rüstungen *Bloated Head *Bloated Sorcerer Head *Fang Boar Helm *Gargoyle Helm *Mask of the Child *Mask of the Father *Mask of the Mother *Royal Helm *Sack *Sunlight Maggot *Symbol of Avarice } }} |-| Vergleich= | | | | | | | | | | | }} - Verbessert= | | | | | | | | | | | }} }} Kategorie:Ausrüstung (Dark Souls)